As speech recognition technology has advanced, voice-activated devices have become more and more popular and have found new applications. Today, an increasing number of mobile phones, in-home devices, and automobile devices include speech or voice recognition capabilities. Although the speech recognition modules incorporated into such devices are trained to recognize specific keywords, they tend to be unreliable. This is because the specific keywords may appear in a spoken sentence and be incorrectly recognized as voice commands by the speech recognition module when not intended by the user. Also, in some cases, the specific keywords intended to be taken as commands may not be recognized by the speech recognition module, because the specific keywords may appear in between other spoken words, and be ignored. Both situations can frustrate the user and cause the user to give up and resort to inputting the commands manually, speak the keywords numerous times or turn off the voice recognition.